


Silver Claws

by Seemylia



Series: BTS Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Smut, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, a bit of angst, good and not so good, lots of crying tbh, this is all good though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seemylia/pseuds/Seemylia
Summary: Yoongi is happy. He is. Taehyung is perfect and he's in love and—And he wants to rip his hair out. Because it's been two weeks. Two weeks of sitting alone in their too big apartment. Two weeks of going to sleep without Taehyung's fingers against his ears. Two weeks of cold bed sheets.He can't do this. He can't do this. He has to, but he can't.





	Silver Claws

**Author's Note:**

> ❧ Square: Body Worship  
❧ [Moodboard](https://twitter.com/witchygoogie/status/1237506336234934273)  
❧ Proofread by my baby [Judith](https://twitter.com/vminnare)  
(give her love, her ao3 is [zonnestraal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonnestraal/pseuds/zonnestraal))

Yoongi smiled stiffly. Nodded. Shook hands. Repeat. He felt weird. Out of place. Too big for his own skin. He couldn’t stop sweating. He took a deep breath as the clients left the building. Immediately, pheromones filled his nose and he almost choked. His face burnt as he shakily closed the door of his office.

“It went well,” Jaebum said cheerfully, following Yoongi to his desk. “Not that I had any doubts, but they were quite reluctant when they called me last week. You did amazing in convincing them!”

“Y-yeah,” Yoongi shakily let out, craving for someone to open a damn window. He felt like he was about to suffocate.

He sank down in his seat, frantically checking the papers stacked there. Anything to distract him from the sweet and sour smell surrounding him. His tail kept on twitching and he had to force it around his stomach, wrapped snugly so that it didn’t reach out for _someone_. He hated it. Sometimes, he hated being a hybrid.

A bitter laugh almost made its way out of his throat, but he kept it in. Hating being a hybrid while being at the head of one of the biggest companies of the country. A company occupying the first place in a lot of fields, one of them being the never-stopping fight for Hybrid Rights and their integration in society.

Well, Yoongi wasn’t really the head of the company, Taehyung was, but Yoongi wasn’t far behind. He was more of a behind the scenes type of guy, which was exactly why he was in this miserable situation. Having to take care of the company in Korea (which he actually already did before) plus dealing with the meetings with their main clients and suppliers. Which was something he didn’t usually do. Taehyung did. But currently, Taehyung was overseas, working on their international image and communication. Promoting their company as well as the idea that yes, hybrids could actually work, just as well as humans did. No, hybrids weren’t solely sex-dolls made to please their “master”.

Yoongi shivered at the thought. Humans were so stupid. Hybrids were natural. Just as natural as humans. They were just rare. But it was a simple matter of fucking genetics. Just like there were less natural redheads. But no, people couldn’t understand that. So they decided, centuries ago, that hybrids weren’t natural. Weren’t made to live like humans did. Weren’t equals. Witch hunts after witch hunts, hybrids ended up locked up, and used. Fifty years ago, it was still the norm to have a hybrid as a slave. Hybrids were gifted to humans on their sixteenth birthday in the United States because it was “a big step in your life!” In Korea, it was a bit later. Around twenty years old.

It didn’t change anything. A few years didn’t change anything. The hybrids were bought from breeding centers. Objects. Slaves. Cultural differences were never that big when it came to that kind of thing…

“Hyung? Everything okay?” a deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Yoongi blinked several times. “You look a little bit out of it… Maybe you should rest? I can fill in for you this afternoon.”

“No! No, thank you, Jaebum-ah, I’m fine. Just, thoughts, you know? I’m good. Yeah…”

“If you say so, but if anything goes wrong, you tell me, okay? This afternoon’s meetings aren’t as important as this morning’s, I can handle them.”

Yoongi chuckled, shaking his head. No matter how shitty he felt, it was always funny and endearing to see the wolf hybrid gets protective like that. It was instincts, Yoongi knew it, but it was still endearing. Jaebum was always so protective. And comforting. Yoongi smiled.

“I’m fine, really. You can go, it’s your lunch break. I have a few papers to fill before Busan’s representatives arrive anyway.”

Silence stretched in the room. A few minutes. A few minutes during which Yoongi knew Jaebum was staring him down, gauging the situation and measuring whether or not it was safe to leave Yoongi alone. Yoongi did his best in keeping his eyes down, his ears fluttering on his head.

“Okay,” Jaebum sighed eventually. “Okay, I’m going. But you tell me if anything happens.”

Yoongi mumbled an acknowledgement, busying himself with filling paper sheets with numbers that barely made sense, even to him. He did so, writing down nonsense and mistakes, for a few minutes, waiting to hear the door open then close, and then waiting some more, just in case.

And when, finally, he felt that it was safe, he crumbled forward, panting. This was too much. He couldn’t breathe. It was suffocating. The air was filled with so much pheromones, he was getting dizzy. Clumsily, he stood up on wobbly legs and stumbled his way to his windows, opening them and standing the closest to them as it was humanly — hybridly — possible.

Slowly, the air in the room got fresher, cleaner, and Yoongi could breathe again. This was going to be hard. Very hard.

* * *

Yoongi was a cat hybrid. He had taken years to make peace with it. He hated his body. Hated his physiognomy. His metabolism. How sensitive he had always been. How _small_ he had always appeared to be. He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t that small, that tiny. His height was decent, his shoulders quite broad, but he looked _soft_. Soft features, pretty eyes, pouty lips… It had taken years for him to finally accept himself and love this soft side of him.

But some days… some days, it was still hard. Today was one of them. Yesterday had been too. The day before and the day before it as well. Yoongi felt weak. Vulnerable. Oversensitive. And incredibly lonely. He hated it.

“Tae,” he whined, bringing the sweater closer to his nose. It only smelt faintly like his boyfriend and he wanted to cry. He needed more. He needed _him_.

Sniffling, Yoongi rolled over in his bed, reaching for his phone. He hesitated. His thumb hovered over the ‘CALL’ button for a long time before Yoongi whimpered and pressed the ‘HOME’ button, flopping back in bed. He hated it. He hated timezones with a burning passion. He hated people keeping Taehyung away from him. He hated everything.

Jaebum’s scent was still clinging to his skin, even after his shower. He hated this. So much. Even more that he had no one to blame for it. Jaebum couldn’t control it. Yoongi knew, for having talked to him about it thoroughly. Jaebum always did his best to control himself, but he was a wolf, and an Alpha at that. His instincts were stronger than most. Plus, he didn’t feel a real gap between his animal part and his human part. It was easy for him. So, behaviors like releasing hormones to calm down a stressed person was natural to him.

Hard to control. So, Yoongi couldn’t blame him. Didn’t want to. He only meant well. But it still sucked, because he wanted Taehyung. Wanted him and couldn’t have him and almost nothing smelt like him.

It all sucked. On the verge of tears, Yoongi slid under his covers and did what he shouldn’t do. Never. What he knew would never help, but only hurt him more. He opened Instagram.

And it didn’t fail. Immediately, pain spread through his chest. His feed was full of pictures. Of Taehyung. And Jeongguk. Everywhere. Taehyung and Jeongguk after a meeting. Taehyung and Jeongguk in the plane. Taehyung and Jeongguk on a boat. Taehyung and Jeongguk in a restaurant. Taehyung and Jeongguk in a bar. Taehyung and Jeongguk in a club. After. In their room.

An ugly sob swelled in his throat and Yoongi pathetically swallowed it down, curling tighter under the blankets. He felt so gross. Ugly and gross and _bad_. He wasn't being a good boyfriend. Bathing in someone else's scent every day and coming back home only to have ugly thoughts. He knew Taehyung would never cheat on him, let alone with Jeongguk that he considered as his little brother, but he couldn't help that awful jealousy to grip his heart. It hurt so bad. Because Jeongguk was with Taehyung, could touch him and speak to him every day, could smell him and feel him and—

“Fuck,” Yoongi choked out, his phone falling on his mattress, long forgotten as he sank deeper and deeper in his thoughts. Bad bad bad. He hated it. Hated it so much. He felt sick. “Tae,” he whimpered, face wet and hands shaking. Pleaded and asked to no one because he was _alone_.

* * *

“Okay, nope, I don't care what you're saying, I'm dealing with this meeting alone,” Jaebum's voice snapped in the air and Yoongi jumped, dropping the papers he was gathering for said meeting.

“What?” he asked, a bit dazed, trying to ignore the wave of pheromones that filled the room, a response to his own sudden distress. Jaebum sighed, crouching to help Yoongi get the papers scattered on the floor – or more like doing it alone, since Yoongi was offering no help, still lost and confused.

“Look, I know how capable you are. Between the two of us, you're the smartest and the best at bullshitting clients,” Jaebum started to explain and Yoongi couldn't help but feel a bit smug. That was true. “But,” the wolf added, and Yoongi winced. “You can barely stand on your feet. You keep stumbling and zoning out every time you don't have to deal with clients. No offense, hyung, but you look like hell. So please, go in Taehyung-ssi's office and rest for the afternoon. It's either that or I'm locking you up in here.”

Jaebum's piled the papers and turned toward Yoongi. He looked stern and almost angry. Yoongi felt a shiver run down his spine and suddenly felt the urge to throw up. He was disgusting. Jaebum probably – surely – felt it because suddenly, his features softened and he sighed.

“Please, hyung… I don't— I don't want you to overwork yourself. You look like you haven't been sleeping-” _because I haven't_ “and like you might collapse any minute now. I don't know what's happening, and I won't force you to tell me, but please, get some rest. I can wrap up this afternoon's meetings just as well.”

Yoongi wanted to cry. Collapse on the floor, curl into a ball and cry until he died of dehydration. He hated it. All of it. So much. He hated how far Taehyung was and how much Yoongi missed him. He hated how bad it made him feel. He hated how much he had cried this past week. He hated how Taehyung’s perfect scent had disappeared from the sheets and his clothes at home. He hated how distressed his body was and how his animal side pushed to the surface, trying to find ways to be soothed. Trying to be cuddled and reassured and loved. He hated how Jaebum could feel every bit of it.

He hated how Jaebum’s own body reacted to it. How pheromones were constantly permeating the air. Yoongi hated how Jaebum’s scent was coating his body constantly.

Yoongi hated how much he loved it.

He loved Taehyung with his entire being, he really did, but he could only fight so much against his instincts. He was a hybrid. He was a cat, partly. And he loved... He loved the reassurance that Jaebum's smell gave him. As a human, there was only so much Taehyung could do about scenting, and Yoongi was okay with it! He did his best to rub his scent all over Taehyung's body and stole as much dirty clothes as he could without seeming to creepy.

When they moved in together two years ago, Taehyung had insisted in having at least two spare rooms. Yoongi didn't really understand why, but he had nothing against it. As long as they had a big, fluffy and soft bed, he couldn't care less. He did tear up, though, when Taehyung told him what the spare rooms were for. One so that Jeongguk could crash here when he was drunk and sad — which happened fairly often. Yoongi had barely hidden his scoff when Taehyung had explained that.

He had nothing against the bunny crashing at their place, but he knew it was stupid to expect him to stay in a spare room. He had always slept with them when he had crashed at their place before, and having a new place and a spare room wouldn't change anything. And it didn't. So now, Yoongi and Taehyung had a spare room that was mostly a guest room, and partly Jeongguk's spare closet because that boy couldn't seem to get his things together when he left. But it was okay. They were okay. Jeongguk kinda felt like their overgrown child sometimes. Yoongi was perfectly okay with it.

The second room had been what had made Yoongi bawl his eyes out for literal hours. Taehyung had refused to let him see it until it was done, and Yoongi had been impressed, because no amount of pouting had managed to shake Taehyung's resolve - which was odd, because it usually took him one pout and two bats of his lashes to break. He didn't and finally, one week after they moved in, Taehyung had shown him the room. It was pretty small, painted in soft shades of grey and brown. Almost no furniture, except two big wooden cases and one large and fuzzy carpet. Taehyung had stayed silent, only pushing Yoongi a bit and finally, the hybrid had stepped in.

When he had opened the cases, Taehyung's smell had filled his nose so strongly he almost fainted, not used to it. A lot of things happened then. He noticed the fluffy blankets piled in the case, he got extremely horny and also very emotional. Teary-eyed and wobbly, he had grabbed a handful of blankets and had tossed them on the carpet. Flopped down on the mess and whined for Taehyung. The rest had been a lot of crying and some dry humping because it was a lot and Yoongi felt overwhelmed.

Afterwards, he had spent hours raiding Taehyung's closet and stealing clothes to make the perfect nest. And had slept in it for a week because it was just too comforting.

The nest was his favorite place to be. All the time. He took naps there, spent his ruts there, slept there sometimes. And Taehyung was always with him. Making it warm and smelling wonderful.

But when Yoongi was alone, the nest became a dreaded place. It was cold and made Yoongi feel sad. Because Taehyung's scent was there and then, slowly, it wasn't anymore. Nights after nights, Yoongi could smell his boyfriend less and less. And it felt like he was leaving him.

The first week he spent in his nest while Taehyung was away had been the worst week of his life. He had spent his nights crying and on the fourth day, he had frantically called Taehyung in the middle of the night, terrified out of his mind at the prospect of being broken up with.

So, this week, the nest's room was locked and Yoongi avoided it at all costs. It didn't stop him from spending a hellish week. He wasn't as attached to his bed as he was to his nest, so it wasn't that hard on him, but he still felt Taehyung's presence slowly disappearing, and it took a toll on him.

Which left him here. Tearing up, shaking, lips wobbling, in front of a very confused, very worried Jaebum. The air was thick with hormones. Jaebum's dominant and soothing pheromones trying to curl protectively around the distress scent of Yoongi.

“Hyung, please,” Jaebum started, taking a step forward. Yoongi's knees almost gave up and he simply stopped breathing when Jaebum's hand found his shoulder. It was a warm and heavy weight. Comforting.

Yoongi felt sick. Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

* * *

When Yoongi woke up, his face was wet. He was curled around a pillow, clutching it to his chest like a lifeline. It took him a while to realize where he was, and when he did, he frowned. He was in his room. In his apartment. And it was five. In the afternoon. He was supposed to be at work. And he had been. He had woken up this morning and went to work, so why exactly was he in his bed? Sniffling, Yoongi wiped his face – why had he been crying? - and stood up. His legs barely supported his weight and he had to reach for the wall so that he didn't crumble.

Curses flew around the room as he shakily made his way to the door. He felt awful. His body was sore and his stomach was cramping. Awfully so. But it didn't matter. It wasn't _that_ different from all these past mornings. Except that it was. Yoongi didn't know what, but something felt different. Apart from the fact that he had woken up in the middle of the afternoon with no memories of going to sleep at all.

He felt like a stranger in his own home. Something was off. He had just opened the door of his bedroom when it hit him. His guts twisted and he inhaled sharply. Wrong move. His stomach churned. The smell. The smell was off. There was no trace left of Taehyung's already faint scent. Instead, something musky and thick floated around the house. Something primal. Something animal.

A wolf.

Everything happened quickly after that. So quickly Yoongi was left both dizzy and dazed. “Hyung” echoed in the living room at the same time as Jaebum's face came into view. Yoongi's distressed instincts kicked in and he didn't think twice. He fled. Whimpered and dashed for the bathroom, locking himself there. This was how he found himself curled in his bathtub, shaking. He wanted to cry. He felt awful. Sick and dirty. Someone had come in his home and had erased the smell of his _mate_. And Yoongi hated it. Because it didn't feel _wrong_. It felt off and lacking, but Yoongi's instincts weren't repulsed by it. He was awful. The worst.

Knuckles rasped against the door. Soft, gentle. No one tried to open it and Yoongi felt grateful.

“Hyung,” Jaebum started again. His voice was soft and quiet. Doing his best not to spook the weakened boy. “Hyung, it's okay. You don't have to come out. I'll go back in the living room. But do you need anything? A blanket, clothes? I can look through Taehyung's closet if you want...”

Yoongi thought the words over for a few minutes. He was cold and his skin was too tight and a blanket coated in Taehyung's scent sounded heavenly. Except that Taehyung's scent was gone and Jaebum would only put his own scent over the clothes, and it made Yoongi feel weird.

“I— it's okay, Jaebum,” Yoongi replied, and realized that even his voice sounded weird. Deeper than usual, raspy. Like something wanted to come out. “Fuck.” A purr. It was a purr. Yoongi wanted to purr and didn't even know why. “'m sorry,” he grunted through gritted-teeth.

“It's okay, hm… Err, I,” Jaebum stuttered, fumbling with his words. Yoongi felt guilt settle over the knots in his stomach. Jaebum shouldn't have been involved in Yoongi's emotional mess. “Taehyung should be here soon, I— um, I'm gonna— yeah.”

_Taehyung_ _._

Yoongi’s mind blanked. He didn't even know how he got up so fast. How he managed to reach the door without falling over in his rush was and would always be a mystery. He didn't care. He opened the door, almost hitting his own face with it in his precipitation. He felt out of breath as he looked up to a very startled Jaebum, expectation filling his eyes.

“What did you say?” he panted, clinging to the door like a lifeline.

“Hm, I— Wow,” Jaebum blurted out, eyes widening comically and stepping back. “Hm, you smell— strong. I— I said Taehyung-ssi should be back soon?”

“But he isn't supposed to be back for at least a week...”

“I— I'm sorry, hyung, I had to do something,” Jaebum mumbled, cheeks hot as he stared down at his feet. Yoongi's confusion grew, messing up with his already jumbled thoughts. He didn't understand. “I had to do something. I couldn't leave you like that! You collapsed this morning because you can't sleep because he isn't there! I— I know how it is, to feel miserable because you're losing the physical traces of someone's presence. Just don't be mad hyung.”

Yoongi wanted to cry. And die, right here. Disappear from this world and forever be forgotten. He was so ashamed. He had promised Taehyung he would be _okay_ when he left, because he knew how important these trips were. Plus, he had been the one insisting to stay behind because he couldn't deal with schedules like that… And now… Now Taehyung had to fly back early because Yoongi was unable to keep his shit together.

“I— I'm fine, I could've—”

“No… Yoongi-hyung, you aren't fine. I can— I can smell it, all of it. You aren't fine, and I can't do anything about it, so let me— let me help, at least like that. You're— you're killing yourself.”

The words hit Yoongi like a bucket of ice. _Killing myself._ Was he? Jaebum's voice was pleading, begging. His eyes were glossy and his hands twitching at his sides, like they wanted to reach forward. To grab. To pull. It looks like he was _feeling_ so much and suddenly, Yoongi was scared. Scared of what Jaebum was saying, yes. But also scared of himself. Scared of his own thoughts.

He stumbled back, choking on his own breath as he tried to get rid of the images in his head. Images of Jaebum pulling him in his arms, cuddling him, _scenting_ him. Tears welled in his eyes and he couldn't suppress his sobs. He was horrible. Taehyung was flying back to _him_ and he was thinking about _that_.

“Please, calm down,” Jaebum pleaded, unconsciously taking a step forward. Yoongi whimpered, crouching down. Jaebum made a panicked noise in the back of his throat and immediately retreated. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in. I'll wait outside, please go rest hyung, please...”

He sounded broken and Yoongi let out the ugliest sob as the hybrid almost ran out of the room. He only processed what he had meant when he heard the front door slam shut. Yoongi's stomach heaved and he clumsily turned over to collapse in front of the toilets. There, he emptied his stomach before bursting in tears. He hated himself. He was awful and he didn't deserve anything. He didn't deserve Tae and the way he loved him. He didn't deserve all the attention his boyfriend always gave him. He didn't deserve Jaebum either. The man was an amazing friend and he was so, so caring. And all Yoongi could do was have nasty thoughts about him and make him feel awful.

He didn't deserve shit. His chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe. He felt so utterly selfish. Because even through all that, even after having basically chased Jaebum out of his apartment, he still felt _lonely_. He still craved more. A presence. Cuddles. A touch. Scent. More. He was the worst.

* * *

His tears had dried. He didn't have the strength to sob anymore. He didn't have the strength to do anything actually. Which was the reason why he was sitting there, on his bathroom floor, sniffling. He was cold and he was shaking and his stomach kept on churning and cramping. He was so tense all his muscles ached for some relief. For anything. But he couldn't find any. Anywhere. He knew there was no place he could find what he was looking for. _But there is!_ Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. His brain just couldn't shut up.

He was so deep inside his own head he didn't hear the front door opening again. Didn't hear the soft voices coming from the entrance of the apartment.

_Thank you so much, hyung. I owe you a lot._

_Don't worry about it. Please, take care. The two of you._

_We will._

_Come inside._

_Please._

_Come inside. We have to talk._

Or maybe Yoongi heard them and didn't pay attention. It felt like he didn't hear anything because nothing made sense. But it didn't stop him from jumping and screaming when a pair of leather shoes came into view. He curled into the tightest ball, shaking. His ears were flat against his skull and his tail was shaking where it layed curled around his wrist.

“Hey, kitten.”

Yoongi's body understood what was going on before his brain did. All the tension vanished and he slumped forward, left boneless and gasping at the sudden change.

“Tae?” he asked, voice shaky and hands shakier.

“I'm here, angel. I'm sorry. I'm here.”

The voice was soft. Gentle and caring, reaching so deep inside him Yoongi couldn’t do anything but promptly burst in tears, breathing erratic.

“N-no, 'm sorry! Yoogi's sorry, shouldn't— shouldn't— shouldn't've reacted like that! 'm sorry! I tried to be good! Promise!” Yoongi sobbed against Taehyung's warm chest, desperate. He wanted Taehyung to understand. Needed Taehyung to understand.

“I know, sweetheart, I know. You're okay now. I'm here. I'm not mad, okay? I love you so much...”

Yoongi could only nod, frantic almost, trying to convey all his feelings. His words were failing him. It was so hard to even think. Whining pathetically, he let Taehyung manhandle him. The human sat against the wall, Yoongi in his lap, and Yoongi sobbed when he felt his boyfriend's hands - such big, warm hands - knead the knots in his back.

“'nk you, love you too,” he mumbled, crowding closer into Taehyung's personal space. Something still felt wrong, he didn't know what. His hands pawed at Taehyung's chest, higher and higher, until they reached his neck. He sniffled. And then sniffed. And then understood.

He lurched forward, desperately, rising to his knees to bury his face deeper into Taehyung's neck. Nothing. There was nothing.

“'hyung, Taehyung,” he cried, nails digging into the soft skin there. “Nothing, can't smell nothing, why?”

“Shh, calm down. Please, for me, calm down,” Taehyung breathed out in Yoongi's ear, leaving soft kisses there as he carded his fingers through his hair. His nails found the back of Yoongi's cat's ears and the boy melted.

He sat back pliantly, eyes wide as he looked up to his boyfriend. He was still trembling. He was still a mess. But even in such a state of panic, he couldn’t do anything but be in awe at how Taehyung looked. How Taehyung _glowed_. Taehyung was gorgeous. He was jet-lagged, didn't shave properly in the last 24 hours, could use a shower and the bags — the fucking _suitcases_ — he had under his eyes were deep and dark, but he still looked ethereal. Yoongi was so in love. Something settled in his chest and he felt like he could breathe better.

“Blow your nose, love,” Taehyung suggested softly, reaching for the toilet paper. Yoongi followed his hand with his eyes and didn't hesitate when the paper was pressed to his nose. He blew, eyes wide as they stared into Taehyung's. “Good boy.”

The praise felt like honey. And chocolate. And strawberry. Or maybe it was just the smell. Taehyung's wonderful scent slowly filling his nostrils as he threw the makeshift tissue in the toilets. Yoongi moaned. Outright and shameless. Loud as he inhaled the wonderful scent, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck with all he had. Finally...

He lost track of time as he rubbed himself in Taehyung’s scent. It felt so good. He finally felt right. Taehyung didn’t say anything. As usual, he let him be, but there was something different this time. Taehyung was never truly passive when it came to Yoongi, but as a human, he was never deeply involved in scenting. Yoongi understood and never got mad about it. But today was different. Today, Taehyung seemed restless.

His grip was strong around Yoongi's back, his long fingers flexing and digging into his flesh. Like he was trying to press them even closer. Yoongi was melting. It felt so good.

Until it didn't anymore. Yoongi didn't really know what happened but eventually, as he was starting to doze off in Taehyung's arms, his body started to ache. At first, it was just something itching deep inside him. Easy to ignore. But as minutes passed, it grew and spread through his veins and his bones. Yoongi's breath hitched and he clung tighter to his boyfriend. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't like it. Not at all. He didn't even notice he had started to whimper until Taehyung started to shush him, kissing the top of his head. Yoongi sniffled pathetically.

“What's wrong with me?” he sobbed into Taehyung's chest.

Taehyung's hands felt good against his skin. They helped. But not enough. They weren't _enough_. It made Yoongi cry harder.

“Nothing's wrong with you, angel. Nothing,” Taehyung whispered in his ear. “And I think I know what's going on. I'm going to stand up and walk us to the living room. Is that okay?”

Yoongi nodded, his body already moving to adjust to the movements, snuggling closer. He could feel Taehyung's endeared smile against his scalp. It made him feel better. A little bit. When they stood up — read, when Taehyung stood up and Yoongi pathetically clung to him — Yoongi felt his stomach churn. He pouted, burying his face deeper. He hated this.

“Feel bad,” he mumbled, earning a soft kiss. One more.

Taehyung sank down on the couch and Yoongi immediately straddled his lap. He loved this position. It probably got uncomfortable for Taehyung at some point, but Yoongi just loved it. He felt so _close_ to him, and so small? Because even like that, straddling Taehyung's lap, he could still easily tuck himself into the man's chest. Taehyung just felt big and broad and solid against him.

“Baby, I know you're feeling upset and weird, but we need to talk,” Taehyung started, his voice deep and naturally soothing. Yoongi shrunk on himself. “It's okay, nothing to worry about. Chin up, baby. Come on, look at me.”

Yoongi went unwillingly, trying to ignore the dull ache as he sat up. His hands fell limp in his lap and that's when he realized his claw had came out. Guilt hit him stark in the chest and he hurriedly reached for Tae's neck, desperate to check the damage he might've caused. Taehyung caught his hands mid-air and kissed his palms.

“I'm all good, little one, don't worry,” he reassured Yoongi but the hybrid's ears still laying flat against his head. “Baby, please, focus. It's about you. Look at me and listen to me. Please.”

The last few words were caught easily by Yoongi's hypersensitive ears, but he still noticed how breathy and quiet they were. Low and whispered. Shaky. Almost desperate. Yoongi whined, nuzzling his head against Taehyung's neck, trying to make him feel better.

“I'm okay, love. It's just a difficult situation and I need you to listen well, okay? Can my good boy do that?”

Taehyung cupped his face, soft and delicate, and the hybrid melted into it, pliant. Of course, he could. Taehyung smiled down at him. It wasn't his large boxy smile, the one that made his eyes sparkle with eagerness and excitement. It wasn't a mischievous smirk either, the one that made Yoongi feel hot all over and made him submit so prettily. It was a soft and discreet one. The one that was tensed over the edge and made Yoongi want to give his baby all the love in the world.

“I love you,” he breathed out, unable to hold it back. It made Taehyung's eyes look so much deeper. Alive. Yoongi could drown in it.

“I love you too. No matter what happens and no matter what you decide, I love you.”

“Okay,” Yoongi said, his voice steady. He knew that kind of announcement should make him feel scared. Fear what was about to happen. At least a bit weary. But it didn't. Because he has put all his trust in Taehyung and would never regret it, no matter what. “Okay.”

“I'm going to ask you a few little questions and I need you to be fully honest with me, love. Can you do that for me?” Yoongi nodded, scooting closer on Taehyung's lap. Just to feel him more. Just to be safer. “Good boy. When did you start to feel bad? When did it start and when did it get unbearable?”

That one was pretty easy to reply. Yoongi was embarrassed to admit his state, but he wanted Taehyung to know anyway. So he answered diligently. Explained that he started to feel sad as soon as Taehyung left, that he started to feel weird a few days afterward and that it started to be really awful after a week or so. Taehyung smiled at him, rewarding him with a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. It made Yoongi smile. Helped settle the lump in his stomach. Despite how comfortable Taehyung made him feel, he still felt achy, a bit sick, and stressed.

The following questions were easy to answer and Yoongi felt himself relax, falling into some kind of routine, soothed by Taehyung's steady tone. Until one specific question punched him in the stomach and made him cower under anxiety.

“And how did you feel around Jaebum?”

Taehyung's voice was soft, caring. Not accusatory in any way. Trusting. So full of love and worry. Shame and guilt hit Yoongi so hard he almost lost his balance. He flinched, scooted back. Tried to run from Taehyung's touch. But he couldn't. He could never. Taehyung was there, immediately, holding him steady. Taehyung was the hands on his hips, the fingers in his hair, the lips against his ears, the words inside his head. Taehyung was everywhere and even that wasn't enough to calm Yoongi down – nothing would be – it was enough to untie the boy's tongue and let the words out.

“Weird,” he started and got surprised at how teary he sounded. He swallowed. “I felt weird… Because hm- Because Jaebum’s a wolf and— and he doesn't have a pack or a mate or anything and he's an Alpha and he— he— he could smell? I don't know, I think he can smell when I'm not feeling well...”

“That he can. You're already pretty easy to read, so it's not surprising he can tell when you don't feel so good. Hey, don't pout love, it's okay. It's just adorable how you wear everything on your face. I love that about you. My little baby that can't hide anything. You're so open and honest. I love you.”

“Mushy,” Yoongi mumbled, face red, shoving weakly at Taehyung's chest in order to avoid and not-avoid the kisses coming his way.

“You love it. Come on, continue. You're doing so well.”

Yoongi smiled. Couldn't help it. Didn't want to. It felt good, to smile. Genuinely. Taehyung felt good.

“So… So he could smell it and— and then he— it's not his fault, it's his instincts! But— but he— his— I mean...”

Yoongi stuttered and fumbled with his words. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to make it seem as if he was blaming Jaebum. And it was intimate. Hormones and instincts were something intimate and personal. Yoongi didn't mind talking about his own urges, but it was different.

“Pheromones? He spread his pheromones in order to help you, that's it love?” Taehyung offered, cradling Yoongi to his chest. The older boy nodded, nuzzling and snuggling. He wanted to pout and cry a bit. Didn't really know why. He felt emotional and small. So fucking _small_. “Good boy. And it made you feel weird? How so?”

A beat. Yoongi shifted, fidgeted, squirmed. Pouted, face pinched. Nibbled on his bottom lip. Whined a bit. There was no way to avoid the problem.

“Please, don't be mad?” he pleaded eventually, fingers curled tightly into Taehyung's shirt.

“I could never. I promise. I just—”

“I liked it,” Yoongi blurted, cutting Taehyung off without noticing because if he didn't say it now, he never would. It felt like a weight got lifted off his shoulders to be settled right over his stomach. He felt sick. “I— I mean… It was weird. It made me feel good a bit but also it felt all wrong and I felt bad because— because your scent was all gone, I couldn't find it anywhere. And Jaebum's scent was more and more _there_ and if felt all— all _weird_… I'm sorry, Taehyungie… 'm sorry.”

Yoongi sniffled, only then realizing he had started to cry. Outside of sex, Yoongi was never one to be vocal or loud. He never wailed or sobbed. Almost. These past few weeks had been strange. He was always more prompt to outbursts when Taehyung was away. But here, tucked in his lover's arms, against his chest, warm and soft, he could only let out shaky sniffles and breathy noises.

Just as quietly, Taehyung cupped his cheeks, wiping his cheeks clean with his thumbs.

“It's okay, love. It's okay. You did so well. There are no questions left. You're so, so good for me. Thank you.”

“N-no,” Yoongi cut him off, shaking his head. “'s not good. Not okay. There's still… somethin'.”

“I'm listening. Take your time.”

Yoongi didn't. Didn't have the strength to do so. The courage. He had to do it fast and now.

“'t hurts… something hu'ts and I don' know why...” Yoongi slurred, struggling to articulate. “'s like… 's like I'm empty inside… 't was the same when you were gone, and now it's the same again but 's different. Not the same empty… I don't understand…”

Silence followed Yoongi's statement. It barely made sense. He knew it.

“I...” Silence. A beat. Yoongi blushed beet red, humiliation strong in his belly. “I think I know?” Taehyung sounded unsure but it still made the hybrid perk up. He knew? What did he know? Yoongi felt restless. “I love you, Yoongi, and I know you love me too. And we do our best to give each other what we need. But it's not enough. You know that, right?”

Yoongi faltered but didn't say anything.

Yes. Yes, he knew. Of course, he knew. He did his best to ignore it and usually, what Taehyung did was _enough_, but he knew something was off. Was missing. His instincts, his urges went further than what a human could provide. And he hated them for it. He wanted Taehyung. Wanted him and loved him. He wanted him to be _enough_ so bad.

But he wasn't. Yoongi felt awful.

“'m sorry...”

“No, no baby. Please, don't apologize. Not your fault, okay? Never your fault. You didn't do anything,” Taehyung reassured him, cupping Yoongi's jaw because he knew it helped. He knew it made Yoongi feel smaller. Softer. Cared for. “It's all okay. But we have to think. Move forward. We have to find a solution because you can't stay hurting like that all the time. Because it still hurts, doesn't it?”

Yoongi nodded, his eyes pathetically wet. Yes, it hurt. His bones felt like they were being pulled. Like growing pains. It was deep and long and barely bearable and Yoongi didn't know what to do to make it stop.

“Your body needs a mate.”

_Mate._

“YOU!” Yoongi shouted immediately, lurching forward to cage Taehyung in a strong embrace. “Wan' you, please! Please, just you...”

A distressed noise brushed against Yoongi's ears and he flinched. It wasn't his. Something wet touched his neck — where Taehyung's face was resting — and he clung tighter. _Please, don't cry_, he wanted to say. But the words were stuck in his throat, barred by the big lump sitting there. He hated that. Taehyung smelt upset and sad and Yoongi felt another wave of tears coming. He shut his eyes tightly.

“I love you so much,” Taehyung choked out. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.”

Taehyung's words seemed to resonate in the thick. Yoongi didn't know what to say. It was all so much. Too much. It was overwhelming. Yoongi was at a loss. So he just clung and held and sniffled quietly. They stayed like that for a while, finding comfort in each other. Seeking it. It wasn't until Yoongi felt like he was melting into Taehyung's embrace, slowly becoming part of him, that he found the strength to talk.

“What do we do?” he asked shakily. Oddly, the answer he got didn't surprise him. It was like he already knew what was coming his way.

“We call Jaebum.”

Yeah. Seemed fitting. So they did.

* * *

Awkward. It was awkward. Jaebum— Jaebum had never left, Yoongi learned. Taehyung already knew. Already knew everything. He just wanted to hear it from Yoongi’s mouth. Hear Yoongi’s side. Make the choice together. He wanted Yoongi’s consent but he already knew what they both needed.

So instead of calling Jaebum, Taehyung had simply stood up and gone to open the door. The noise Yoongi had let out when both of them had stepped inside the living room had spoken louder than any word he could’ve mustered. It was so overwhelming, seeing them both together. Both looking at him. Both waiting for him to say something. Make the first step. Help find a solution. Their eyes were following his every move, so attentive, and Yoongi could only whine.

Because all he could focus on as they stopped a few feet away from him was those feet. That distance. _Far._ They were too far. He wanted them closer. He wanted them next to him— hell, _on_ him would be a good start. Taehyung seemed to understand and he immediately joined his side. Yoongi basically crawled over him until he was snugly tucked into Taehyung’s arms, his back pressed against his warm chest. Taehyung understood before him what he needed, and Yoongi felt himself fall in love a tiny bit more. As Yoongi clumsily crawled on Taehyung’s lap, the man gently manhandled him so that he could see Jaebum.

“‘nk you,” he whispered.

He was starting to regret his decision and at the same time, not. It was such a weird feeling. Because Jaebum was tense and Yoongi felt guilty. The man was sitting very stiff on one side of the leather sofa while Yoongi was basically becoming an extension of Taehyung's body. Yoongi knew that it probably wasn't helping with the awkwardness, but he just couldn't bring himself to move.

He felt _good_. Well. He wasn't actually peachy and perfect and oh my god aren't the clouds so pretty today?? No, but he was better. While he still felt like something was lacking. Missing. He didn't hurt anymore. The ache in his bones had faded and he felt actually good. Enough to be relaxed. And it scared him shitless. Yoongi could be a little oblivious sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He knew why he was like that.

He had felt his muscles go lax the minutes Jaebum and Taehyung had sat near him. Their mixed scents had settled over him like a fuzzy blanket and fuck, it smelt _amazing_. Probably the best thing his nose ever caught. And he felt pretty bad about it.

So yeah, Yoongi couldn't focus. Or at least, he couldn't focus on important things. His attention kept on being drawn elsewhere. On Taehyung's hand around his fluffy tail. On Jaebum's shaky and laid back ears. On Taehyung's pretty collarbone. On Jaebum's wide eyes. On his nose. On his fair skin. On his pretty mouth. On his canines.

Yoongi whined, burying his face into his hands. Taehyung's hands stroked the back of his neck and the air got thicker, filled with pheromones. Yoongi tensed, his body and mind clashing about whether or not he should accept the comfort the scent brought him.

“It's okay, love,” Taehyung whispered in his ears.

“I'm sorry,” Jaebum forced out, his first words since he stepped in. “It's just— I'm not—”

“I know, hyung,” Taehyung replied easily. Yoongi found it weird how at _ease_ Taehyung seemed to be with the whole situation. “It's okay. It's actually a good starter, I guess? We need to sort this whole thing… out.”

Silence. More silence. Always that fucking silence. Yoongi always liked quiet, but he didn't like this thick, filled with tension and unspoken words silence.

“Please don't fire me,” Jaebum finally spoke up and maybe Yoongi liked the silence after all. There was so much dread and fear in these words. Yoongi hated it. Something inside him stirred, desperate to soothe the Alpha. It was weird. He never felt this with anyone other than Tae before.

He had interacted and spent time with many hybrids before. Some Alphas too. He never felt that pull before.

“No,” he slurred, blinking the drowsiness away. He wriggled to sit up more correctly and turned toward Jaebum, doing his best to look focused and serious. “We're friends and— and it's not a problem. It’s not— not your fault either. It's all just weird and we need to figure it out but we aren't gonna fire you. Please don't worry?”

He didn't mean for the end of his sentence to come out as a question. He just couldn't help it. While he could be fierce and assertive in some settings, this was different. Between his boyfriend that still hadn't stopped touching his neck and the Alpha that was _oozing_ dominance, literally, he felt small and comfortable. To be fully honest, he was struggling to pinpoint what the problem was exactly. He just felt good. Really good. But Taehyung was still tensed around the edge and Jaebum smelt a lot like nervous stress. So there was a problem and he had to fix it.

“We… We've know each other for a long time,” Yoongi started again. “And I think— I think we ended up bonding? Kinda? Not a full, mate-like bond, but you know, just—”

“Yeah,” Jaebum cut him off, rough and raspy. “Y-yeah, I noticed.”

“You did? When?” Taehyung sat up, eyes wide and curious. He was cute.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebum apologized immediately, looking mortified.Guilt hit Yoongi strong. “Hm, like… A few months ago? When you left for that one seminary. It was faint, but I started to hm— to smell? Yeah, I guess. I started to smell Yoongi-hyung more. Like, I always smell everyone, I'm like a fucking dog, it's fucking annoying, but I started to be more and more focused on his— your emotions and stuff. Sorry, it’s just a weird conversation to have and…”

“Don’t worry, Jaebum-ah. You’re fine, we’re all a bit awkward here,” Yoongi did his best to reassure the wolf even though his voice was strained and his fingers were itching to drag the hybrid against him. He wanted to _touch_ and _feel_ and snuggle so bad.

“Yeah… Okay, okay. So. I didn't know why. Thought it was weird but it didn't harm anyone, so I left it at that. But these past few weeks… It was different. At first it was the same, but you didn't come back. And Yoongi-hyung's started to feel worse. I felt… It’s awful, oh my goodness. I felt drawn to you, hyung. Like, couldn’t stop from rubbing my scent everywhere, I feel so fucking bad! I’m really sorry, I couldn’t help it. I have friends that I scent when they need it, but it was different. I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t do anything. I was a fucking animal and I— I’m so sorry. I would never try to break the two of you apart, I promise!”

“Oh, my god,” Yoongi choked, feeling his stomach churn with some odd heat. He hated how hot this all made him feel. His instincts were wilding. Because Jaebum had been _possessive_ over him. Had tried to _mark_ him and something deep within the cat was _craving_ it.

His fingers twitched and he grabbed Taehyung’s arm, turning to bury his face against him. He needed to calm down. He needed to keep his thoughts straight and not act like a fucking bitch in heat.

“I’m so—”

“Hyung, it’s okay,” Taehyung cut him off and Yoongi bit on his arm to stifle a moan. Taehyung’s voice was so calm and deep and it was doing _things_ to Yoongi’s already messed up body and head. “It’s a difficult situation and no one blames you for it. And we need to stop stalling. Let’s get this out. You and Yoongi-hyung started to form some kind of bond because you’re close and like each other and your animal’s sides just… They fit. Complimentary. And I don’t think trying to break this bond is the solution.”

“What?” Jaebum asked, sounding speechless. Yoongi had stopped listening. He could only focus on how close Taehyung and Jaebum were to him. To each other. How close they were and how it still wasn’t enough. He and Taehyung had talked about this before going to get Jaebum. Weirdly so, finding the solution wasn’t difficult. They were surprised by how okay they were with all that. The main issue was to get Jaebum to agree with it too.

Yoongi loved and trusted Taehyung. Taehyung loved and would lay his life down for Yoongi. They knew it. They also knew that they both needed something more than each other. And they were okay with it. They had spent years building their relationship to reach that pure honesty. They actually talked about involving someone else, sexually speaking, several times. This… this was just a little plus.

“Keeping you and Yoongi apart doesn’t help. We saw this. He was a mess when I came back and my presence didn’t solve it. It helped, but he needs— his body needs you, too. We knew that, at some point, it would happen. Yoongi’s instincts are strong and as a human, I can’t be everything he needs. So we thought… Maybe… Maybe you could help?”

Here. It was out. Taehyung was stiff, Yoongi could feel it. He didn't feel any better to be honest. It was awkward and weird. They were close with Jaebum, that was a given. But were they close enough? Maybe they weren't. Maybe Jaebum didn't want to see either of them _like that_. But too late to think about that. It was too late. Now he could only wait.

“So… So, what exactly?” Jaebum asked. His face was pinched, confusion obvious on his features. Yoongi sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He had been quite confident during the whole speech, probably due to the fact that he had never been closer to what people called a pheromones high. But now that it was Jaebum's turn to speak. Jaebum's say in the situation. And Yoongi had suddenly no confidence. What if he said no? While his instincts wanted to help Yoongi and mate him – holy shit, it was intense even just thinking about it — maybe he, as a person, didn't. Yoongi curled tighter onto himself. Something ugly bloomed in Yoongi's stomach. It was too much. “It'd be like… some alternate thing? He would be with you and then with me? Or would I just come here every now and then when you're away to help him?”

Before the heavy lump of guilt and sicky feelings could settle fully on Yoongi's stomach, Taehyung spoke up.

“No… Not really. More like… we thought of doing it together? It'd probably feel weird to do it separately, and I think all three of us would feel better, more comfortable if we didn't part. You get me?”

“So like… You'd watch?”

“No… More like… Oh, my god, why is it so hard to say?” Taehyung grunted, making Yoongi lift his head to look at him. His cheeks were burning and something raw twisted in Yoongi's guts. He was letting Taehyung do all the work, and as adorable as he looked while flustered, Yoongi didn't like seeing him upset like this. It made some bravery pool back in his stomach. He strained his neck so that he could nuzzle Taehyung’s cheek to calm him down. They’ve got it. Okay. He’d got it.

“A threesome. Or, well, threesomes,” Yoongi stated, inhaling sharply to try and stay tough and solid. “Since this conversation can't get any more awkward, I'll say it: you're hot as fuck, Jaebum. Like, for real. And you're kind and funny and definitely my type. Taehyung knows it.”

Silence. Thick fucking silence. Taehyung's chest was heaving unevenly and Jaebum seemed to be frozen. Yoongi squirmed, his sudden burst of confidence vanishing into thin air. He hated this fucking universe.

“Please say something, this is embarrassing,” he whined, face burning.

“Hm, I— I'm flattered,” Jaebum stammered, cheeks an adorable pink, and Yoongi physically shrunk. Oh no. Mistake. Big, big mistake. “I— I didn't think this would ever happen. I don't know how I'm supposed—” _to reject you without getting fired_, Yoongi's head filled in. He felt ashamed for his boldness. His body suddenly felt cold but he tried his best not to show anything. He didn't want to guilt trip Jaebum in accepting something he didn't want.

It was so weird, all these mood changes. Yoongi had stopped trying to understand but it still threw him off how he just jumped from an eager confidence to a guilty disgust over himself in five seconds. He couldn't bring himself to listen to the rest of Jaebum's statement. He felt so, so bad about himself. He hated his body and he hated his instincts like he never did before. Why couldn't he be human and monogamous and live a happy ever after with Taehyung? Why did he have to pop a heart boner because a cute guy seemed to be responsive to whatever he was exuding?

He cut Jaebum mid-sentence with a whimper he couldn't hold back. Too strong, pushing against his throat. He couldn't find it in himself to feel bad about it, too busy beating himself up about the rest. Taehyung's hands were on him instantly. Soothing. Calming. But Yoongi couldn't calm down. He felt embarrassed and ashamed and overwhelmed. Not in a good way. He wanted to disappear.

He opened his mouth to apologize to Jaebum for assuming he would say yes. For putting him in such delicate position. But the words got stuck and he lost them when a divine scent filled his mouth and his nose. His ears fluttered and his tail curled tight around his middle. He shivered.

“Tae,” he whimpered, desperate. Taehyung always knew how to make things right and right now, Yoongi desperately needed things to be right again. He wanted to be good and fine and happy. Why were things always so hard?

“I'm here, kitten, I'm here. Please, don't worry, I'm here. You aren't alone. Please, talk to me. What's wrong? Does it hurt again?”

Yoongi nodded, sniffling. Yes, it hurt. His heart hurt, longing for more. For something he couldn't have. He felt Taehyung shift and immediately moved along until he was properly sitting between his legs, back pressed against his boyfriend's chest. He forced himself to melt into the touch, trying to get rid of this raw _want_ inside him.

“Can I— Hyung, can I help?” Jaebum's voice suddenly forced its way through Yoongi's messy thoughts, taking down a part of the anxious wall that had built himself in his head. Yoongi did his best to focus his gaze on the hybrid in front of him. It took him a while to process the words. Help? He wanted to help? Yoongi was confused.

“Help? But… I thought...” Yoongi trailed and Jaebum furrowed his brows.

“You did it again. Hyung, you gotta stop zoning out before someone finishes their sentence, it's not good,” Jaebum scolded softly, slowly getting up to sit closer to Yoongi. The elder man shivered, gaping as warm hands lifted his legs to spread them. Jaebum slowly kneeled on the couch, in between both of their legs. Pretty fingers curled around Yoongi’s bare ankle and just like that, Yoongi was putty in his hands.

_Right._

“So now, listen to me please,” Jaebum continued, smiling. Fond. His other hand reached for Yoongi's face and the boy didn't hesitate, eagerly leaning into the touch. Warmth bloomed right under his skin, spreading through his entire body and he almost sobbed at how good it felt. How relieving it was. “I want to help you. I really do. And not only because I care and don't want to see you hurt. Of course, there's that, obviously, but I'm selfish, hyung,” Jaebum continued, his tone dropping low. Predatory. Yoongi shivered. He felt like a prey. Thrills of fear and arousal ran through him. “I'm selfish and I want you. You make my wolf go crazy, and it keeps on getting stronger. And even without that… I'd be a fool not to want you.”

Jaebum's eyes were boring holes in Yoongi's. He could barely breathe, his entire body waiting for Jaebum. He didn't even notice how intense it was until the man lifted his gaze and Yoongi sank back in Taehyung's arms, all strength gone. Arms that he felt stiffening around him. Taehyung inhaled sharply and Yoongi just knew. Knew what was happening. Knew that whatever magic Jaebum had worked on him, he was working on Taehyung as well. And it was working. Beautifully so. Not that there was a lot of work to do…

“Tae-yah, fuck you're so beautiful… The two of you are so gorgeous and perfect. Can I— Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung and Yoongi rasped together. The air felt thick around them. Whatever conversation he had missed earlier, it didn't take long for his brain to catch up.

Jaebum wanted him. Hell. Jaebum wanted _them_. The prospect made Yoongi shiver.

“Just… Before we… we “start”,” Jaebum started to mumbled, embarrassment dusting pretty pink over his cheeks. Yoongi’s entire body tuned in, eyes wide. “We need to speak about a few things… I'm more… more _dominant_ in the bedroom. I'll try to hold back but—”

Yoongi’s breath caught in his throat before he cut him off, voice loud and high-pitched.

“Hortensias,” Yoongi blurted out. It felt like his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He felt breathless. His fingers twitched and flexed and he felt Taehyung whine quietly behind him.

“What?” Jaebum asked, taken aback.

“My— hm, my safeword. It's— it's hortensias,” Yoongi breathed out, voice so close to a moan. “You can— you don't have to hold back. We— maybe we shouldn't do anything too intense right now but hm— you don't have to hold back. I can take it. We— we can take it,” Yoongi whispered, eyes wide. Something dark and hungry pooled in Jaebum's gorgeous irises. “We want to… take it.”

“We?” he asked, voice deep and raspy. Taehyung shivered, dropping his face so that his forehead was pressed to the back of Yoongi's head.

“Yeah… I— I'm usually more dominant, with Yoongi, and I like it but… but hm, I also— I also like to feel more submissive and… and I'll probably end up slipping in subspace with another dominant. So… so yeah… If that's okay?”

“Fuck,” Jaebum growled, something deep and guttural. Something so primal it seemed to echo through Yoongi's body, making him vibrate. “Yeah. Shit, of course it's okay. I'm just— I'm so lucky,” Jaebum marveled, inching closer to Taehyung's and Yoongi's tangled bodies. Oh, fuck.

“'bum-ah,” Yoongi whined, arching in Taehyung's arms. The wolf's scent was getting so potent and intense. Yoongi could barely breathe without completely losing it to his instincts. Not that he was against the idea. But he felt like this wasn't exactly the right moment. There were still a few things left to discuss properly before he went limp and non-verbal — which he felt was most likely to happen with how responsive he was. “Taehyungie, Tae, please,” he pleaded, needing something. Needing to be guided and led.

Immediately, he got both their undivided attention and his entire body lit up. Taehyung's lips found his ears and Jaebum's hands — his fucking _hands_ — finally moved. Yoongi didn’t know how much he craved Jaebum’s touch until his fingers skimmed up his legs, making goosebumps bloom on Yoongi’s sensitive skin. They flexed, curling tighter ever so slightly when they reached his thighs and Yoongi's hands flailed, seeking something to cling to.. Jaebum's fingers tightened, squeezing his clothed flesh and Yoongi outwardly moaned. It felt so good. It was like his body was getting fixed. Finally right. Complete.

“We're here, baby,” Taehyung's voice grunted against his ear, rough and strained as his own hands came to life. One stayed on his stomach, rubbing softly like Yoongi liked and the other came up around his throat. He didn't even have to put any pressure, Yoongi went pliantly. Tilting his head back, baring his neck. It took a full minute for him to realize what exactly he was doing.

Presenting. He was presenting for Jaebum. And Taehyung was helping him.

“Hyung,” Taehyung continued, and it felt like he was ignoring Yoongi. Because it was obvious this 'hyung' wasn't for him. “Please scent him. You both need it.”

A growl. Guttural. Animal. Predatory. It shot right to Yoongi's cock and he yelped, thighs shaking. His eyes fluttered open - when did he close them? - and he whined. Jaebum was there, his face a few centimeters away from his, barely. Yoongi could smell him so well. So good. His hands moved upward, pressing against the man's neck. He could feel his pulse there, as well as the hint of a growl. It was vibrating against his fingers. Taehyung's lips were on his neck. Yoongi couldn't think.

“Please,” he whispered. Jaebum nodded and Yoongi felt strong shivers run down his spine all the way to his tail at the idea of being properly covered by Jaebum's scent.

“Okay. Okay, pup, okay...”

The words felt warm and perfect. Yoongi relaxed, baring his neck more. His head lolled to the side a bit. He felt Taehyung chuckle, making him hum softly when lips found the heated skin of his forehead. He was hot. So hot. Why? He didn't und-

Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck,

“Fuck,” Yoongi gasped, his back arching, trying to press closer to the divine pressure against his neck.

“Don't move, pup,” Jaebum growled against his neck, teeth grazing his skin ever so slightly. Yoongi would've probably thrashed under the wave of pleasure if his jaw wasn't carefully held between strong fingers. As strong as steel, locking him in place. Yoongi moaned helplessly as Jaebum started to suck on his skin like a starved man. He would definitely wear marks later.

Marks. Fucking marks. Taehyung often littered him in hickeys because he knew how much Yoongi craved it. Shows of possessiveness like that were the only thing that could calm his inner cat. But this... It was different. Fuck, was it different. Yoongi could physically feel Jaebum's scent seep through his pores, invading his entire body. Yoongi could cry. It felt so good.

“Mine,” he mumbled, lightheaded.

“Fuck, fuck baby,” someone growled against him. Tae. Yoongi moaned, desperate.

“Tae, Taehyungie, please. Please, kiss,” he begged, tears welling up in his eyes. His hands moved again. They seemed to have a life of their own. One grabbed a handful of Jaebum's hair, desperately trying to get him closer, and the other flew to Taehyung's head. His hair felt so soft under his fingers. Silky. Yoongi hadn't realized how much he had missed the touch.

“I love you so much,” Taehyung breathed out before kissing him. Hard. The angle was awkward and both their necks were probably hurting, even more since Jaebum's hand was still very much locking Yoongi in place and he could only pant and whine for Taehyung. But none of that matter. Yoongi could only lose himself in that storm of raw sensations.

Both of them were pouring so much feelings in the kiss Yoongi could drown in it. It was sloppy and messy. Full of teeth, tongue and too much spit. Yoongi had no coordination, trying to do everything at once. He wanted Taehyung, all of him. He had missed him so much. And for the first time, his body pressed between these two — way taller and bigger than him — men, he felt _right_. Completely so. His body was tingling. His legs twitched as Taehyung sat up straighter, automatically making Yoongi and Jaebum adjust their stance.

“Bed,” Taehyung huffed against Yoongi's lips and Yoongi could've come like that. A bed. Yes, please, a bed. The prospect of laying in soft sheets, on a just as soft mattress, was enough to have him leaking in his underwear.

“Please,” he whimpered, tugging softly on Jaebum's hair. The wolf still hadn't stopped sucking and nibbling on Yoongi's skin. Yoongi knew there was only a few inches of skin left untouched by now. He loved it. “Jaebum-ah, please, wanna— bed?”

Yoongi wasn't sure Jaebum had heard him. Just as he was about to ask Taehyung to help him, the hybrid detached his lips from his neck with a loud and obscene 'pop!'. Jaebum sat up and Yoongi forgot how to breathe. He gasped softly, eyes widening as he took in the man's appearance. His black hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed and his canines poking out of his mouth. But what made Yoongi suddenly crave for _more_ was his eyes. Black. A deep, intense and raw black. His eyes were _full_ of black. Full of so many raw emotions. Desire, lust. Possessiveness. It was so... primal. Animal.

“Okay. Sorry, okay, bed, yeah, let's—” Jaebum started but before he could finish his sentence, Yoongi threw his arms around his neck and smashed their lips together. If his kiss with Taehyung earlier had been messy, this one could barely be considered a 'kiss'. It was just teeth pulling at flesh and hot breaths mingling together. Whines and grunts and hands. So many hands.

So much.

So much hands. Yoongi had lost count. They were everywhere. In his hair, stroking and pulling. Against his cheeks, his neck. Around his back, on his waist. Hauling him up, pulling him closer. On his thighs. His ass. Yoongi was a mess. Moaning, mewling.

His ears. His tail. Nails scratched the sensitive skin right there. His hips bucked up and he—

He came. Messily, pathetically easily, on Jaebum's lap. He came in his pants, sobbing into Jaebum's mouth. A warm chuckle echoed in the room, easily overlapping Yoongi's pathetic little noises.

“What a messy boy,” Taehyung mocked, his fingers coming to tease Yoongi's trembling cock over his slacks. Yoongi whimpered, collapsing forward, panting into Jaebum’s shoulder. The wolf laughed along with Taehyung, his arms caging Yoongi’s slim body. He felt absolutely tiny. Helpless. “Came so easily. Does Jaebum-hyung taste that good? Might have to taste to confirm it. Or maybe you're just a pathetic slut, hm? Is that it, angel?”

As he spoke, Taehyung carded gentle fingers through his hair, and Yoongi would've fallen asleep if he wasn't so pent up. But the thought of Jaebum and Taehyung kissing had stirred something inside him. Shakily, he managed to straighten up and turn toward his boyfriend. Fuck. He was so gorgeous. He looked just as messy as Jaebum, and even though he was no hybrid, his eyes were still dark. Intense. Yoongi could lose himself in them.

“Bed,” Yoongi weakly let out. “Bed 'nd kisses. Please.”

Yoongi would've probably laughed at how quickly both men reacted if he wasn't that fucked out already. They moved so fast Yoongi was left dizzy — or maybe he already was? He was hauled up in someone's arms, pressed against someone's chest. He couldn't really tell who was who. They were both so much. So intense. So... So _everywhere_. It was the best feeling. Yoongi finally felt complete. Full.

_Full._

Something nasty bloomed in his head and he whined, blushing furiously. Smirks were directed at him.

“We'll deal with that later, little one.” Teeth grazed his neck. His tail reached out for something to cling to. “For now, let's get you to bed.”

* * *

It was overwhelming. Deliciously so. Yoongi didn't know where to look, what to focus on. So much was happening. He whined, whimpered, moaned. Sobbed maybe. He couldn't tell.

Hands found his thighs, his arms, his neck, his face. They were everywhere. He melted in the touch. Touches. All of them.

“Hey there, baby, I've got you,” a voice rasped in the thick air. He nodded, not really knowing what to say. Why even he was nodding. He just wanted to show that he was here. That he was listening.

That he was good.

It was a weird feeling. Rationally, he knew what was going on. Knew he was being carried away. Knew the hands on his ass had an actual purpose — not that he would mind if they didn't. He knew there was a reason he was clinging to the body in front of him, arms and legs both. Knew the jostling he could feel wasn't just there for fun. Just, he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't care about who was carrying him, where they were going. Didn't care about the intense heat against his back, the low rumble. Imagined, in the back of his mind, that it was there for a reason. That it was probably to support his dead weight and stop him from collapsing on the floor.

But yeah. He didn't care. All that mattered was how warm he felt. How good the pressure against his skin was. Fingers were digging into his thighs, his neck, his _ass_. He moaned every time. He just couldn't hold back. Didn't want to. He felt too good, too settled. Too _right_ to do so.

But the touches weren't the worst. No. What truly sent Yoongi's head spinning were the voices. The voices and their fucking _words_. Not even the warm lips made him as desperate as what was whispered into his ears. His _ears_. Actual ears. Working ears. The ones perched on top of his head, black and fluffy, so sensitive. The ones he was relying on to hear most of the time. Yeah. These.

In the back of his head, he registered a door falling shut. He noticed his surroundings getting darker. Couldn't care.

Something nuzzled his hair. Someone chuckled. So _close_. Yoongi shook. Small. Delicate, almost.

“Such a good boy.”

The voice was back.

“So perfect. So pretty and so _small_.”

Another one. Two of them. Yoongi squirmed. The hands holding him up flexed and his hips bucked up.

This was something else he had noticed and didn't care about. Couldn't bring himself to care about. It just seemed so... insignificant and irrelevant.

Hard. He was so, so hard. His legs tightened around the waist they were clinging to. Someone helped. Pressing him forward. His breath hitched and he buried his face against a shoulder.

“You're so perfect, angel... Look at you, so good for us. So pliant. Does it feel good? Hm? Do you like Jaebum's hands on your pretty ass? I'm sure you do,” the voice — the deeper one, Yoongi had noted — drawled and Yoongi nodded shakily. Yes. Yes, he was good. Yes, he loved that. Loved them. “And I'm sure he must smell so _good_ too. How does he smell, baby? Come on, tell us. Use your words for us.”

Yoongi needed a moment to actually register what had happened. What had been said. Smell? What smell?

Oh. Right. Smell. Yoongi felt the tip of his ears — the human ones, only good to show his embarrassment — reddening shamefully.

“I, I can't,” he stuttered out, gasping when his position suddenly changed. He guessed someone had sat down. He adjusted immediately, moving so he was straddling the lap he was being sat on. The heat was back behind him, against him. Closer. Stronger. Heavier too. He shivered.

“You can't what, angel? Can't tell us?”

The person he was leaning against— Jaebum probably? The deep voice was behind him. If he focused enough, Yoongi could figure out that it was Taehyung, so it had to be Jaebum in front of him. Jaebum laid down and Yoongi followed, refusing to let go of him. His hands fell limp though, and he immediately recognized the smooth and soft sheets of his bed. He hummed pleasantly, shivering as fingers skimmed over the skin of his back, under his shirt.

“Come on, baby. Stay with us. Good boys reply when we ask them questions, don't they?” Taehyung taunted.

“And you're a good boy, right?” Jaebum added, teasing his lips against Yoongi's pink cheek.

Yes. He was a good boy. The best boy. He whined, hands flailing. Taehyung hummed, voice soft, and grabbed it, threading their fingers together. Yoongi sighed. He felt his body slouch forward. He couldn’t recall the last time he felt so relaxed. So deep in subspace he could barely react to anything. He felt so good he could cry —if he had the strength to do so.

A heavy weight settled over his back and fuck, he could die happy right now. He was pressed, sandwiched between their two bodies. The pressure around him was divine. He never felt so safe before.

He felt something warm and heavy grow in his chest, pushing upward. Fingers curled around his tail and his mouth fell open. Oh.

“Focus, angel,” Jaebum encouraged him, and Yoongi deduced it was his hand around his tail. “How do I smell, hm?”

Yoongi almost laughed at that. Almost. It was funny of him to say. Focus. As if it was easy. As if he could focus on anything with them all over him. His back arched. Someone was undoing his pants. Yoongi immediately raised his hips to help them take the fabric off. _Focus._ Right.

“I... I can't smell,” Yoongi slurred, voice hoarse. His words came out heavy, muffled by the material of Jaebum's shirt.

A gentle tut. More jostling and Yoongi was dragged up Jaebum's body so that they were eyes level. It made his cock drag against the man's body. Yoongi shook under the wave of pleasure that crashed down on him, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He felt his cock twitch, as desperate of himself, and he couldn't stop his hips from rolling, seeking _more_.

“Sensitive baby,” Jaebum chuckled low. Almost mocking in a way Taehyung had never been. It sent shocks of pleasure course through Yoongi's body. Jaebum wrapped his fingers around Yoongi's chin, bringing their faces closer. “Why can't you smell us, hm?”

Yoongi felt entranced. Captivated. _Bound_ to reply to him. Jaebum was just so dominant. Yoongi wasn't used to it. Plus, Taehyung was there, and even though he wasn't speaking, Yoongi could feel him waiting for his answer. Demanding it. He didn't even think twice before blurting out a string of slurred and messy words.

“'t was... 't was too much, made my head all weird and— and all, so I cut my scent,” Yoongi babbled, eyes wide as they peered down into Jaebum's soft ones. They grew incredibly fond and tingles of warmth ran down Yoongi's spine.

“Poor baby was overwhelmed, is that it? Couldn't take so many pheromones at once?” Jaebum asked and once again, Yoongi was quick to nod. His eyes fluttered when big hands settled on his thighs, parting them a bit more, exposing him. A soft reminder that Taehyung was still there. Exactly what Yoongi needed. Yoongi's heart stuttered. Taehyung always knew what he needed, often before he knew it himself. He was perfect.

“My little boy is so sensitive... But I know you can take it,” Taehyung whispered, leaning down, over Yoongi's body, attaching his lips to his neck. “And even if you can't, we're here. The two of us. We'll take care of you. It's okay if you let go.”

Yoongi pinched his lips, worry suddenly gnawing at his stomach. It was scary. He was already so deep in his subspace, he didn't know what would happen if he went into a pheromone high. He had already experienced a few before, and as good as they felt, he had always managed to keep a little bit of control. He barely had any when he was in subspace. What if something bad happened? What if—

“You can trust us, little one,” Taehyung whispered. His hands had come up to wrap around his stomach and Yoongi shivered, feeling a lot like crying when his embrace tightened and pressed him stronger against Jaebum's solid frame. The wolf's hands were carding through his hair, scratching delicately behind his ears. It was so soothing and reassuring. “We won't let anything happen to you. Promise.”

“Promise?” Yoongi asked and his voice was so small. He _felt_ so small. He didn't know why he asked. He trusted them. He really did. But he still needed more. And he got it.

Jaebum smiled up at him, his eyes almost disappearing in adorable crescents, making Yoongi's heart do things. He raised up ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Yoongi's. A featherlight touch, barely there, but enough to have him melt. Yoongi shivered. Taehyung's arms tightened and he stopped holding himself up. His entire weight pressed Yoongi down and Yoongi whined breathily, feeling his muscles go lax, the last ounces of tension vanishing. Taehyung knew how much it helped Yoongi to really _feel_ him.

“Promise,” they both whispered. Yoongi nodded.

“Okay.”

Okay. Yoongi's fingers twitched and he squirmed a bit. Okay. Yeah. It was easy, right? He just had to trust them and let go. Easy. Easy peasy. Okay.

Not. Not okay. He couldn't. He felt stuck, blocked. A distressed whine rose in his throat and he looked deep into Jaebum's eyes, imploring. The man's features softened even more if it was possible. His fingers found Yoongi's hair, blunt nails a gift against his sensitive scalp.

“Do you want us to help you, baby?”

It was Taehyung who asked. Like all of them were connected. Like what Jaebum knew, Taehyung did too. Yoongi melted, sniffling. Nodded. _Please._ He didn't know whether or not he said it. It didn't matter.

“Okay baby. That's okay. We'll get you all nice and relaxed, hm? Leave it to us.”

Yoongi nodded and before he could register, he was flipped on his back, looking up at— fuck. Looking up at _them_. Something primal and urgent roared inside him and he arched off the bed, eyes wide and stressed. It was too much. Not helping.

“Shh, you're okay, baby boy, you're okay,” Taehyung shushed him, looming over him. Yoongi nodded. Agreed. Taehyung was right. Even though he felt nothing but okay, even though a whine was clogging his throat, even though he felt on the verge of a breakdown because of how overwhelmed he was, he was okay. Had to be. Taehyung said so.

A soft smile graced Taehyung's features and Yoongi sobbed.

“Tae— Tae, love you, love you, I—”

“I know, love, I know. I love you too,” Taehyung whispered right before kissing him. It wasn't deep or hungry. It was soft. Chaste. But still intense. Taehyung's own way to say “I'm here. You're okay. I'm here.” And it worked. It always did.

Yoongi sighed, feeling his body relax. Jaebum's hands settled on his thighs, gentle but firm. A gentle reminder. It helped. Oddly so, while seeing them was too much for Yoongi to process, feeling them was reassuring.

Jaebum's hands traveled up his body, firm around his thighs, his hips, his waist… they slid under his shirt and only as they reached his armpits did Yoongi understand what he wanted. With a breathy moan, he parted from Taehyung's lips and lifted his arms up. Just as he was about to sit up, Taehyung's looped an arm behind his back and supported him enough for Yoongi to take the item off. It made Yoongi feel funny and he shivered.

“So pretty...” Jaebum whispered, marveling at Yoongi's body. “Can I… I wanna see you so bad. Please, can I undress you? Please...”

Jaebum sounded so desperate and it made Yoongi feel hungry for more. Hot with a thirst impossible to quench.

“Y-yeah, yeah, please, please— hot, ‘m— want—”

“Okay,” Jaebum rasped, just as Taehyung kissed Yoongi again, settling him. “Okay.”

And wow, Yoongi didn’t know if he'd ever witnessed someone move as fast as Jaebum. One second, Yoongi was laying on the bed, still dressed, relaxed as Taehyung kissed him softly, and the other he was naked, his clothes thrown on the floor. He squirmed, whining and his tail curled around his quivering thigh. He felt hot with embarrassment and apparently, Jaebum realized maybe he had moved a bit too fast because the tip of his ears became beet red in a second.

“Sorry, just— I just—”

“It’s okay,” Yoongi whispered shyly even though his face was burning and he was struggling not covering it. He… He liked it. That hot feeling of shame inside him. How it laced so perfectly with his arousal. How it proceeded in making him feel the smallest he ever felt. He felt fragile and delicate and helpless, naked, under them. “’s okay, please— please, touch me?”

He averted his eyes, way too embarrassed. Jaebum didn’t wait for him to gather himself though. With a breathless “yeah”, the man moved, and once again, Yoongi was taken aback by how quick he was to act. How strong and _animal_.

It made something stir inside him, a strong wave of arousal washing the embarrassment away. He panted for air as Jaebum resituated them, spreading Yoongi's legs so that he could sit between them.

Yoongi jumped ever so slightly when Taehyung's hand found his ears, scratching, leaning down to peck his flushed face. Surprise immediately melted to make room for warm fondness. He smiled up at his boyfriend and said boyfriend smiled back. He was sitting next to Jaebum, but leaning so far into Taehyung's space it looked like miles were separating them. In a way he couldn't understand, it made Yoongi feel weird.

“Oh my... look at that. You made such a mess... And you're already getting hard again. So hungry, baby,” Jaebum rasped, and his breath fanned over Yoongi's most private parts. The hybrid yelped, hips bucking up and he whimpered when Jaebum looked up at him, _smirking_. He suddenly looked dark and dangerous. Yoongi's cock twitched.

Jaebum was so close. His hands were holding Yoongi's legs and he was... fuck. He was literally centimeters away from his cock. Yoongi felt so small. His hands flailed a bit before Taehyung intervened, grabbing his fingers and gently bringing them to Jaebum's scalp. Yoongi held his breath as his hand got settled between Jaebum's black, fluffy ears. It made him look up and they locked eyes.

Mistake. Big, big mistake. Because Yoongi was unable to move, almost entrance, captivated by how _dark_ his eyes were. Unable to look away, Yoongi had to watch as Jaebum leaned down and down and _down_ and suddenly he was _right_ here. His lips parted and pressed against Yoongi's cock. Yoongi's body locked and he threw his head back, chest heaving because _what_ the fuck?

“—bum,” he whimpered. It was all he managed to say.. Because Jaebum started to drag his tongue up his length and then _around_ his shaft and the image was just too much.

Jaebum was cleaning him. Licking him clean. Because he was _messy_.

Yoongi's breath hitched when Jaebum suddenly moved, going down on him, and wet heat engulfed his cock, making him see stars. Long fingers started to fondle his balls and Yoongi moaned, high-pitched and breathy.

“Please,” he begged, desperate for _something_. He didn't know what. He needed more. More, more, more, more—

“Calm down, pup,” Jaebum growled, the sound coming directly from his chest. He pressed a hot kiss to Yoongi's trembling stomach. Yoongi nodded. Yeah, calm down. Had to calm down. Could do that. Definitely. “I want to take my time with you... Look at how pretty you are, wanna appreciate that body... Is that okay?”

And how was Yoongi supposed to say no to that? Fuck, it was so... so... so fucking perfect. He sagged down against the pillows and felt someone follow his movement. Through the fog cloaking his mind, he managed to recognize Taehyung laying down next to him but immediately sank deeper into his subspace. Gone.

“That's it,” Taehyung cooed, coaxing him deeper in submission. “That's my good boy... Relax for me angel. And look at Jaebum-hyung. Look how pretty you are under his hands. Look how small too... His hands are so big... Bet he could break you.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jaebum gasped, teeth grazing Yoongi's inner thigh. Yoongi whimpered, blinking away the few tears that gathered here. “Could break you so easily. Ruin you. You're so fucking tiny. Fit in my fucking hand. And your skin is so smooth and— fuck—”

Jaebum stopped his own train of thoughts, suddenly lifting Yoongi's leg to rest over his shoulder. Yoongi went easily, twisting his body so that it could rest against Taehyung's chest. Spread open like that, for everyone to see, he felt vulnerable and fragile. But he had never felt safer.

“Come on, baby,” Jaebum continued, littering Yoongi's sensitive skin in kisses. His hands were massaging his muscles, making the last hints of tension vanish. His fingers seemed to find the tiniest spots where Yoongi could be hurting, chasing them down to make the pain disappear. Yoongi felt warm. Sheltered. “Relax for me. You're so perfect... Want you to understand how much I want you. Want you to feel it,” Jaebum groaned, lifting his body up with pure core strength since both his hands were busy holding Yoongi's legs spread open. He was so fucking strong. His lips dragged over the small swell of Yoongi's tummy.

Yoongi used to be very skinny but, mostly thanks to Taehyung and the amazing things he brought to him, he had managed to gain weight. He was still slim, but he felt happy with his body. Content. He felt healthy even though he wasn't exactly “fit”. It didn't matter. But he would be lying to say he didn't feel self-conscious sometimes. 

It seemed to be one of those times and it hit him square in the face. He gasped for air, panic coursing through his veins slowly, poisonous. Because— he didn't know why actually. He just suddenly felt like the chubbiness of his stomach was anything but attractive. The few layers of fat almost repulsive.

He was about to hide himself when Jaebum caught him by surprise, once again, and promptly buried his face against the soft skin. Right there. His hands let go of Yoongi's thighs to curl around his back, pressing him immensely closer, and Yoongi whimpered, shaking. Shaken.

“You smell so fucking good,” Jaebum breathed out, voice strained, and Yoongi suddenly remembered the scent gland right under his belly button. The pressure around his sides increased and Yoongi moaned, fingers deep into Jaebum's hair. Lips brushed the side of his face. A soft reminder that Taehyung was still there.

Safe. Yoongi was safe. The cat that was resting inside him, right under the surface, stirred. Curled tighter. Hummed. Safe. They were safe, both of us.

Yoongi’s eyes fluttered shut. Fuck.

Yoongi's body went limp and suddenly, the most divine scent filled his nostrils. He whimpered, clinging to Jaebum's head, pulling at his hair. He smelt so good. It smelt so good. It wasn't only Jaebum. It was everything. The room was filled with their scent, air thick with the tension. Yoongi could have fainted under the intensity of it. His mouth fell open, trying to get more of it.

“Please!” he sobbed.

“I'm here,” both Taehyung and Jaebum replied. It would've made Yoongi laugh if he wasn't so gone. It just managed in making him feel safer. Cared for. He whimpered, pulling harder. Jaebum seemed to get the message. In a breath, Yoongi's body was dragged up and flipped around. He found himself stark naked, laying over Jaebum's still clothed body. It would've embarrassed him if he had had the ability to _notice_.

Which he didn't. Because Jaebum's neck was _right there_. Yoongi didn't think twice before burying his face against it, inhaling his scent like a starved man would food. It smelt so good. It was so intense Yoongi felt his head spin for a minute.

Fingers were running through his hair, nails scraping his scalp and he couldn't tell whose they were. It made him feel even more settled. His body was accepting them both. His instincts didn't distinguish them. They were both safe and _home_.

Finally home.

“Uunh,” Yoongi let out. His voice was high and breathy. Overwhelmed. His breathing wavered and a raw, animal scent filled his nose. He shuddered, mouth watering. His hips started to move on their own, slowly rutting against Jaebum. As if his body was trying to chase the feeling that the scent was giving him. Yoongi whined, voice raw and desperate.

His lips parted, letting more of this godsent scent in and Yoongi immediately opened his mouth. Wide. Craving more. His head felt light.

“Fuck,” Jaebum groaned — hell, _growled_ — echoing his own words. His fingers tightened around Yoongi's nape and a filthy moan spilled out of Yoongi's wide opened mouth. More. He needed more.

“Lay him down again, please. Wanna see him… Wanna see you,” Taehyung drawled, voice gruff and Yoongi literally started to _drool_. Taehyung sounded on edge, strained and desperate. Far from the usual composed dom Yoongi knew during their scenes. Yoongi knew what was happening. Taehyung was progressively handing over the control to Jaebum, letting him take charge. Something warm and floaty took over Yoongi's body as he got manhandled on the bed. Taehyung was finally getting what he needed. Finally able to slip in a more submissive headspace. Yoongi smiled. A bit dumb around the edge.

“Tae,” he moaned. “Taehyungie, wanna— kiss, please,” he begged, hands reaching weakly for his boyfriends. He felt useless. Limp and pathetic. He loved it.

Taehyung was immediately there, blanketing the right side of his body, his lips crashing against Yoongi's. There was nothing soft about the kiss. It was rough with no technique whatsoever. Yoongi was drooling, jaw lax as he desperately tried to kiss back. Failing, too busy inhaling Taehyung’s divine scent. So sweet. Smelt like cappuccino with too much chocolate and herbal tea. Taehyung nipped at his lips, kissing him deeply before starting to suck on his tongue. Yoongi moaned. Taehyung angled his head, deepening the kiss. Yoongi could feel him move his hips against his leg. It made him feel weak and light. He managed to crack his eyes open. What he saw shook him to his core, a devastating wave of want crashing down on him.

Taehyung broke the kiss and a needy sound escaped his mouth. Yoongi's eyes widened as he took in the scene. The image. The fucking vision. Taehyung's eyes were glassed over. He looked dazed and gone. He looked fucked out. His hips were still moving and now that Yoongi wasn't so focused on the kiss, he could clearly feel Taehyung's hard length rutting against his leg. It made something burning unfurl in his stomach. He arched, fingers latching on Taehyung's arms, gasping.

“Pretty...”

Yoongi shivered and Taehyung actually moaned at the word. Jaebum's chuckled next to them. When Yoongi looked at him, his eyes had gone fully black yet again. But his features remained soft. Even his motions were gentle. He lifted a hand and Yoongi followed it, entranced, as it cupped the back of Taehyung's head and slowly started to stroke his hair.

Taehyung sighed, eyes fluttering shut, leaning into the touch. Jaebum smiled and Yoongi did too. Cupped his boyfriend's face, and softly, oh so softly, kissed him. This time, the kiss was soft. Delicate. Butterflies swarmed his stomach and he relaxed back against the bed, Taehyung coming down with him. Lazy.

Yoongi suddenly felt drowsy. Sleepy.

“Wan— wanna,” he tried to articulate his thoughts, slurring. “Please, bum-ah, wanna more... need,” he whined. “Tae, 'n you, 'nside. 'meone, want...”

He almost started crying, hating how his head refused to cooperate.

“It's okay, baby. I’ve got you,” Jaebum soothed him, scooting closer. He gently guided Taehyung's face to rest against Yoongi's collarbone. “You two are the cutest. So precious. How do you feel, Taebear?”

“Good. So good... 's been so long... Yoonie's the cutest, 'm love that.”

More smiling. Jaebum pressed himself against Yoongi's other side, his arm dropping from Taehyung's hair to rest around his back and caging them both. Yoongi felt so small. Taehyung nuzzled his neck. He was smitten.

“Yoongi, angel. How do you want things to go, hm? I know your pretty hole wants to be filled, right? Whose cock do you want, little one?”

Yoongi moaned breathily, hiding his face away in Taehyung's hair. Jaebum's soft pet names along with his crude words were giving him a whiplash. He felt dirty and it made his cock jump.

“Answer me, baby boy. We both want to make you feel good, but you have to let us do so. Right, Tae? Pup?”

Taehyung hummed noncommittally, hips rolling slowly. He wasn't even trying to chase his pleasure, just did because it felt good. It was adorable.

“Want— hm... Wan' both, please,” Yoongi finally let out. His cheeks were burning and he felt like hiding again, but Jaebum wanted him to be honest and open, so he stayed brave and kept his eyes locked with the wolf's. Something hungry flashed through them and Yoongi's inhaled sharply, lips parting, leaning forward subconsciously. _Please._

“Fuck... Fuck, baby, you're driving me crazy. Are you sure you can take us both?” Jaebum asked and it made something angry and fierce rise in Yoongi. He pouted, huffing, and was suddenly taken by the urge to sit down on the wolf's cock to show him that he could very much so take them. “Calm down there, kitten. Okay then. Let's do that. Let's stuff that greedy hole full of cock, shall we?”

Yoongi almost came.

* * *

The following minutes were a bit awkward, but not enough to make Yoongi actually self-conscious. He felt too floaty, too gone to feel even one ounce of negativity. The only thing he could do was giggle as Jaebum grunted, trying his best to manhandle both Taehyung and Yoongi. While Taehyung did his best to help, scrambling after the slightest nudge, Yoongi enjoyed laying there, limp and pliant. The “fucking pillow princess” grunted by Jaebum only managed to make him melt more.

He loved feeling the strength of both his lovers — _lovers_. Which they had to use to move him around until he was in the right position. He was basking in their soft, soothing touches. The gentle caresses they left here and there, every time they thought a jostle a bit too rough might upset him.

A few more minutes passed, stretching. The room was filled with small noises. Tiny whimpers, erratic breathing, the smallest moans. It was an almost-silence. A comfortable space where Yoongi lost himself a bit. Said nothing. Simply _watched_. And there was so, so much to see. 

Because under him was laying Taehyung, and never had Yoongi seen him like that. He was usually so composed. In control. Here, sprawled on the bed, fingers twitching, breath hitching, face flushed, he was anything but that. He was dazed, lost in and to the pleasure. His lips were parted and the most sinful noises were spilling free. It was making Yoongi crazy.

There was so much trust in Taehyung's eyes. So much love and confidence. Yoongi couldn't even _think_ about what in hell Jaebum was doing. Something was nagging in the back of his mind, but he barely noticed it. Because _Taehyung_.

Yoongi let his body fall in place, settling comfortably over Taehyung's hips. It was like something in him clicked. He knew exactly how to place himself, what to do. Everything just felt perfectly right. For once, Yoongi didn't have anything holding him back. No instinct being rubbed the wrong way, no urge that he couldn't explain... Yoongi sighed, his hips rolling ever so slightly. He could feel how hard his boyfriend was under him, could feel it through the thin material of his underwear. Yoongi didn't know when, but at some point, Taehyung had lost his pants, his shoes, his jacket. He was left in a too big jumper and his boxer brief and he couldn't look softer. Yoongi loved him so much.

He bent down, lowered himself, bumping his nose against Taehyung. Against his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids… The pressure he had started to feel against his chest heightened, pushing stronger. It swelled, warm and intense, and when it reached the back of his throat, Yoongi couldn't be bothered holding it back, fighting it. So, he let it go. It seemed to bubble to life and soon, something deep and soothing was making his chest vibrate. Rumble.

“Oh,” Taehyung gasped softly. It made Yoongi smile, how soft he was. How delicate. Precious. He nuzzled closer, shifting ever so slightly. He raised his hips subconsciously so that he could lean down closer to Taehyung. He didn't notice the mattress dipping beside him until a warm hand gently pressed against the small of his back, making him gasp and arch.

“Look at you,” Jaebum's growled. Literally growled. The sound was almost vibrating between his teeth. “Purring and presenting for us. Such a pretty baby...”

Jaebum's words sent shivers run down Yoongi's spine. Purring. Yeah. Purring. It had been forever since he had felt that relaxed. He could barely remember the last time he purred so openly like that. Yet, here he was, purring so loudly it was covering Taehyung’s short pants. And it felt good. So good.

He nuzzled his way to Taehyung's neck and was suddenly hit with a scent so potent it made his entire body tremble. He gasped, accidentally inhaling more of this dizzying scent and collapsed into a mess of moans and whimpers. It smelt so good. Smelt like Taehyung but _more_. There was something different, something muskier and wilder laced there. It hit Yoongi like a truck, punching the air out of his lungs. Jaebum. It smelt like Jaebum. The wolf had probably scented him at some point, when Yoongi was too out of it to notice. Something frantic bloomed right under Yoongi's skin. He needed more.

His mouth fell open and he started to suck, to lap, his teeth nibbling on the sensitive skin mercilessly. Taehyung's moans were music to his ears. It made him go even stronger. Doing everything to hear more.

“'nie, Yoonie,” Taehyung whined breathlessly, hips bucking up. It made both their crotches rub. The pleasure was so intense Yoongi almost— or maybe he did. Maybe he came. He couldn't tell. He was lost in a storm of intensity. Couldn't even tell what he was feeling. Could barely tell pain from pleasure.

He sobbed, loud and desperate, when someone looped an arm around his stomach, suddenly dragging him upward, away from Taehyung.

“No!” he yelled, clawing — literally — at the arm. “Le'me go, 'lease, need, need, gotta—”

“Shh, I know, angel. But you gotta stay with us. You wanna be good, right?” Jaebum asked. His voice was like velvet and his hands as soothing as fucking hot chocolate on a rainy day. They slid up his body, massaging his tummy and then his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples. Yoongi was helpless as his body got rendered into putty, his purrs coming out stronger. “You want both Taehyungie and I to fuck your pretty hole, right? Then you gotta be good and patient. Wait for us to prep you all nice and wet before we ruin you. You gotta stay conscious, okay?”

Yoongi nodded. Deep down, he understood, but really, he just wanted more. His hips were frantic where they rolled against Taehyung, seeking _more_.

“Y-yeah, get it. I— I get it, bum-ah. Please, please need more. 'nside, 'm empty...”

It was like Jaebum had been waiting for him to say that, for him to consent, because as soon as the words stumbled out, his body was bent forward and two fingers pressed against his skin, right between his tail and his hole. For a few seconds, Yoongi couldn't breathe. His eyelids fluttered for a while before the loudest, primal moan echoed in the room. He crumbled forward, pushing his hips up. Back. More. More. **_More._**

“Ask nicely, kitten,” Jaebum taunted, teasing. It made Yoongi burn.

“Please, want more… Need. 'll take all, promise. 'll be good— 'm good! Please, please need,” Yoongi begged shamelessly, lips wobbling, eyes wet. He was gone. He couldn't bring himself to be rational. Jaebum had hinted the idea of him being _full_ one too many times and now, this was all he could think about. Or more precisely, all he could think about was how _not_ full he was. So empty. He sobbed. Soft and broken. “Please...”

“So good for me,” Jaebum whispered and kissed the crown of his head. Yoongi could scream at how frustrated it was. He was. He was just about to when suddenly, wet digits pressed right over his hole, and then _in_ his hole and every rational thought vanished.

Yoongi went limp against Taehyung, legs spreading. And he lost track of time. He lost himself in the waves of pleasure as Jaebum fingered him open with one, two, three and finally _four_ fingers. Yoongi couldn't stop shaking. He was probably drooling all over his boyfriend but he couldn't even think about worrying. Because even through the delirious haze of pleasure, he could hear him whisper soft things. Could hear him praise him and _love_ him. He could feel him, warm and solid. Could _smell him_. And right now, Taehyung smelt incredibly good. Smelt like lust and pleasure and want and _content_. He smelt so fucking content. Yoongi could sob. Sobbed. Babbled something. Couldn't remember what. It didn't matter anyway because soon, fingers slipped through his useless lips and Yoongi let go of the last ounce of rationality he still possessed.

Full. Fuller. So full. It was all his brain could process. He was so full. Finally. Hands were stroking his hair, scratching right behind his ears, while more fingers were playing with his sensitive tail. It was the only thing keeping him from dropping completely under completely. That and the noises. The sweet, sweet noises. Deep grunts followed by shaky sighs and breathy moans. Taehyung. Taehyung’s noises. Good. Taehyung was feeling good. It made Yoongi’s cock jump, shocks of pleasure running through his body.

“So fucking good… You two look so fucking good,” Jaebum groaned, pressing hot kisses to the back of Yoongi’s neck, bringing him back slowly. Yoongi blinked drowsily, tilting his head to expose his nape more. Under him, Taehyung gasped and shuddered and Yoongi yelped, gasping as pleasure overwhelmed him out of nowhere.

Taehyung. Taehyung was inside him. Taehyung was what kept him so full. Yoongi’s eyes widened as pleasure rushed to his head along with so, so many emotions.

“Taehyungie,” he weakly moaned as his orgasm rushed through him, making him shake. Taehyung moaned against his neck, where his face was buried. Now that Yoongi was more focused, he could feel the girth of Taehyung’s cock stretching him open. It was hot and pulsing and fuck, it felt so good. Even though it was his second orgasm, Yoongi was still hard and leaking. He felt so relaxed though.

“Perfect,” Taehyung whispered, lifting his face ever so slightly so that he could press soft kisses against Yoongi’s cheeks. “Hyung, please. Please, do it… Wanna feel you too…”

“Yeah,” Jaebum replied immediately, rushed and strained. His fingers tightened around Yoongi’s sensitive tail, making precum dribble down his length. “Yeah I’ll— Yeah.”

Yoongi felt more wetness coating the skin around his hole. Lube. He sighed. Thank god someone thought about lube.

“Bum-ah,” he whispered, clenching around Taehyung because relaxing as much as possible. “Wan’ you…”

And so he got him.

* * *

Deep down, Yoongi knew there was pain. Knew it was painful and he would probably regret it tomorrow. Knew that the stretch was on the verge of what his body could take. But it felt so good. They were… they were everywhere. No matter who moved, he was always so full. There was always a cock pressing against his most sensitive spots. He could almost feel his prostate pulse. Yoongi always took a while to feel pleasure from his prostate. So much that he often reached his orgasm before he could truly feel how sensitive his prostate could be. The stretch of his hole and Taehyung’s huge hands on his cock were often enough.

But this time… this time was different. Yoongi didn’t know where all this stamina was coming from but he needed more, always more, to the point that even as the aftershocks of his third orgasm waved off, his cock was still hard. His hips were still rolling— hell. His entire body was still rolling. He couldn’t hold still.

“Fuck, baby… You’re so— holy— Fuck,” Jaebum gasped, curling an arm around Yoongi’s stomach to hold him in place where he was eagerly riding both their cocks. Yoongi whined in distress.

“Wh— why—”

“Shh, you’re okay love. We just struggle to keep up with you, but you’re good. Tae is so close already, you have to—”

“Come!” Yoongi yelled, frantic sobs clogging his throat as he pressed his hands down on Taehyung’s chest to get some leverage and move despite Jaebum’s hold. “Please, Taehyungie, please come! Want— want— want you to feel good, please!”

Yoongi was sobbing, Jaebum was cursing, doing his best to control the beast that Yoongi was becoming. It was like he was in rut, but _more_. He didn’t even know it was possible to feel something more intense than a rut but here he was. Maybe it was because of Jaebum? Because of the Alpha? What would it be if he were to spend an actual rut with him?

Yoongi’s body clamped down at the thought and Taehyung sobbed quietly under him. Taehyung’s big hands flexed and twitched on his hips and suddenly, he was coming. His face was frozen, eyes wide and lips parted, like his orgasm had taken him by surprise. It lasted a few seconds, during which Yoongi didn’t know how to breathe, and then Taehyung crumbled. Beautifully so. His eyes rolled back, his back arched and the most desperate, prettiest noise reached Yoongi’s sensitive ears. It made him shake with anticipation.

He whimpered, leaning back against Jaebum’s chest. Warm. So warm. Inside. It was so warm. And full. The tiniest sobbed escaped him. He clung weakly to the hands holding him upwards.

“’m—”

“I know. It’s a lot right? But isn’t it worth it? Look at him. He’s so beautiful…”

And he was. Taehyung was a vision. He was completely fucked out, panting, sniffling. His eyes were red and so were his lips. And his hands were hanging mid air, like he had lifted them and forgot what he wanted to do in the first place. Something intense and protective bloomed in Yoongi’s chest as he lurched forward, slamming their lips together, drinking Taehyung in. Taehyung gasped and squirmed and sobbed, ever so slightly, but he kissed back. It was weak and clumsy and messy, but he kissed back. And it was all he needed. 

Taehyung was sated.

Yoongi whimpered. A new wave of emotions crashed into him and he shuddered, gasping for air. He felt his cock twitch.

“Wh—”

“Baby boy,” Jaebum drawled in his ear, nibbling and making Yoongi gasp in oversensitivity. “You don’t have to understand everything now. Just accept it and let go. Tae baby, I’m gonna help you pull out, is that okay?”

Yoongi tensed, waiting for the panic that usually came with the idea of anyone pulling out, and was left speechless when it didn’t come. He didn’t try to understand though. Didn’t have the energy. Just listened to Jaebum and gave in to these new feelings.

He didn’t have the time either. Because before he could process that weird feeling of inner peace, Jaebum was moving into action. Carefully, he lifted Yoongi up, bringing him back against his chest until Taehyung’s spent cock slipped out. And then Yoongi was gone. Jaebum didn’t even leave him the time to breathe before he brought him back down on his own, still throbbing cock. Yoongi gasped a choked-out moan, hands flailing.

Jaebum was big. And strong. And fuck… fuck, he was using him like a fucktoy. Like he weighed nothing, manhandling him to get a better angle and fucked him better on his cock. Yoongi felt pleasure course through him as Jaebum’s cock rammed into his prostate. He couldn’t help it as his body started to shake, overwhelmed by the pleasure. It was different than anything he ever felt. It came from the inside. So, so deep inside him. He could barely breathe. Could only moan and sob and spread his thighs. And take it.

“Such a good boy for me. Your pretty hole is taking me so well,” Jaebum growled against Yoongi’s neck, so close Yoongi could feel his _teeth_ graze the skin every so often. “My pretty, pretty—”

“My pretty slut,” Taehyung finished, helping Jaebum find Yoongi’s limits.

Yoongi’s body clenched, clamping down and he sobbed. Taehyung’s fingers found his but it didn’t calm him down. If anything, it just made the whirlwind of emotions inside him grow more intense.

“Y-yes, yes, I’m— I’m—”

“You’re our good slut, right? Our own personal fuck toy. You look so good like that, letting Jaebumie-hyung use you… The perfect little hole…”

Yoongi nodded frantically as Jaebum’s fingers dug into the skin of his hips, fucking him quick and strong. His grip was bruising, and it probably was what made Yoongi see stars as he came undone, collapsing and just _taking_ it.

As white ropes painted his and Taehyung’s stomach, he distantly felt Jaebum come inside him. He felt whole. Complete. He never felt like that before. Jaebum gently lowered him into Taehyung’s waiting arms. Yoongi was shaking, sniffling, so very overwhelmed. He had to fight himself, hard, not to burst in tears, when Jaebum disappeared to fetch tissues or a washcloth to clean them up. Taehyung distracted him with kisses and gentle caresses. With praises.

“I love you.” It was everywhere. It was in his words, in his voice, in his hands. In the way his lips kept on grazing the crown of Yoongi’s head.

Jaebum came back and, as he and Taehyung started to clean the mess that had been made, Yoongi was finally able to pay attention to them. Not to Jaebum and Taehyung but to Jaebum _and_ Taehyung. It was in the way Jaebum’s eyes softened when he watched Taehyung’s smile. It was in the way Taehyung’s fingers tended to linger over Jaebum’s skin when they touched. It was in the arm Jaebum curled around Taehyung’s waist to steady him at some point. It was in the soft kiss Taehyung brushed right on the corner of Jaebum’s lips.

A reassurance. Quiet and discreet. But needed.

It was in both their eyes as they looked down at him. It was in both their arms as they cuddled up to him under the cover. It was on both their lips as they pressed firm kisses to his skin.

He wasn’t the only one. Them too. They could feel it too. He wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t alone.

Here, lying in bed with his two lovers, bare and more vulnerable than he had ever been, Yoongi suddenly felt confident. For once, he wasn’t scared. He felt like he could be honest. Like he could be open. Like he had the _right_ to feel the way he was feeling.

“Please… please don’t leave.”

And here, bare and just as vulnerable as him, they reassured him. They wouldn’t. They wouldn’t leave. It was foreign to feel it from two persons instead of one, but Yoongi needed to hear Jaebum just as much as Taehyung. He needed them both.

They still had a lot of things to figure out. Tons of problems that were going to rise in front of them. But here, bare and vulnerable, Yoongi knew. They wouldn’t leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate it a lot, please do not hesitate to leave feedback, it's very helpful! Also, you can find me there, ya know, stuff
> 
> ❧ [twitter](https://twitter.com/witchygoogie)  
❧ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Seemy)


End file.
